A Proper Ending
by ShrinkingViolet713
Summary: My version of the end of Matrix Revolutions because it needed to be fixed! Contains spoilers. Please rr but no flames!
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Proper Ending: The Machine City

Author: Carolyn

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I don't make money from it.

Category: Trinity/Neo

Author's Note: At this point, I feel the need to explain myself and what I'm doing. Since divorce it so prevalent in today's society and I am yet to experience what I would consider a successful relationship, I look to fictitious couples to give me hope. Over the past few years, "my" couples have taken a beating. After last spring, the only couple I had left was Trinity and Neo. So I decided, after seeing _Matrix Revolutions_ that for myself and the other romantics in the world, I would rewrite the end of the movie. So there's your warning, this story will have a happy ending. If you don't like happy endings or are anti Trinity/Neo, don't read this. Reviews are welcome, but no flames please. If you aren't a romantic, I've given you fair warning to stop here. Also, since I've only seen the movie once, I don't have it memorized so the dialogue I hope follows the gist of the film but is my own. 

**Set after crashing the Logos into the tower, Neo has found Trinity and her injuries...**

"I won't make it," Trinity whispered shakily, gripping Neo's hand tightly. She fought to keep the tears out of her voice.

Neo shook his head. "No," he said, tears choking him. "I won't let you go. I can't."

"You don't have a choice, Neo." Trinity drew a ragged breath. "I've had a good life. I've had you." Tears filled her eyes and wouldn't be blinked back. She's told him the truth, she _had_ had a good life. But now, laying here, she couldn't help thinking about all of the things she wouldn't get to do, things that she'd never thought she wanted until she was laying here on the floor of the Logos, dying. She wouldn't see the end of the war, she'd never again see Zion, Morpheus, or Link. Never again would she roll her eyes at Kid's overeager hero-worship of Neo. Neo. Laying here, she was filled with an indescribable longing to do something she'd never felt was part of her destiny. She wanted to get married, to live everyday with Neo, waking up feeling safe in his arms. She wanted to have babies with him, to grow old with him.

Neo cupped her cheek with his other hand and felt the tears on it. Suddenly the Oracle's words came back to him. Why could he do things in the real world that other's couldn't? His power transcended both worlds. What was the point of being able to destroy sentinels with nothing more than his thoughts if he couldn't save the most important person in the world to him? 

"I think I can save you," he said softly. "I can feel it inside me, I can do this."

"Neo," Trinity objected softly. "Don't make this harder for you..."

"It will be harder for me if I lose you. Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then please, you have to let me try."

Trinity paused, then nodded. "Okay."

Neo carefully let go of her and gently felt his way to the first rod that had punctured her. Resting one hand on Trinity's chest, he let himself reach out and feel what she was feeling. Pain, so much pain, and fear. And a tiny spark of hope. Neo gripped the rod firmly and slowly pulled it until it was free. He felt her tense from pain and heard her sharp intake of breath.

"I'm sorry, baby," he whispered.

"Keep going," Trinity encouraged, her voice still weak

Neo felt the spark of hope in her growing and refused to let that be in vain. He then pulled out the other rod which had gone through her torso. Neo felt for the hem of Trinity's shirt and carefully slid it over the wounds. Trinity gasped and he stopped.

"No," she rasped. "Keep going." She felt herself growing weaker and knew that if Neo didn't hurry, she wouldn't last much longer.

Neo nodded and finished revealing her wounds. Then he rested his hands carefully over the holes and gathered all his power. He felt it surge through his hands, into her body.

Trinity shuddered and gasped as she felt something warm enter her body. She didn't know what it was but she had the peculiar feeling that it was healing her. There was pain, lots of it, but she felt herself growing stronger again. Finally Neo stopped and passed his hands gently over Trinity's stomach. To his amazement, the wounds were gone.

"You did it," Trinity whispered in amazement. Her entire chest was sore but she was alive! Neo felt the joy flowing through her and found her hand with his, squeezing gently. He kissed her slowly, gently.

"Where how?" he whispered.

"My other arm." Neo reached over slowly and found the rod. He pulled it out, then rested his hands over her bicep. Neo stopped when Trinity reached over and covered his hand with hers. "No," she said softly. "I just need something to wrap around it."

"Trin," he objected but she shook her head firmly.

"No. It takes too much out of you, you need to save your energy."

"You do you know that?" Neo whispered, awed.

"I can feel you, what it does to you." Neo paused and Trinity could feel his indecision. "I'll be fine," she said softly but firmly. "It's not life-threatening."

Neo nodded and ripped the bottom of his t-shirt, wrapping it tightly around her arm to stop the bleeding. He scooted over and slipped his arms under her, lifting her into his arms as he stood. Trinity gasped in pain and Neo kissed her forehead gently. "I'm sorry."

"I'm okay," Trinity assured him. "But where are you putting me? My chair's broken."

Neo turned and laid her in his chair. "Rest," he said gently. "You'll be fine now."

"Where are you going?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"To the Source," Neo responded.

"Wait," Trinity tried to sit up and winced. "I'm coming with you."

Neo shook his head and reached over, gently pressing her shoulders back down. "No," he said firmly. "You're still recovering. You're not strong enough, it's too dangerous."

"What's too dangerous is you going to the Source alone," Trinity argued. "My body might be recovering but my mind is fine."

"No, Trinity. Morpheus was right. When you go into the Matrix, it takes a toll on your mind _and_ your body." He could feel her starting to argue again so he reached out and stroked her cheek gently. "I need to do this, Trin. This is between Smith and I."

"I don't like you going in there by yourself, Neo."

Neo sat on the edge of the chair and took Trinity's hand, playing with her fingers. Finally he spoke softly. "Trin, two days ago you told me that you went into the Matrix because you needed to. I need to do this."

She sighed. "I'm scared, Neo. Smith's too strong. I don't want to lose you. I can't."

"You won't," Neo promised.

"Promise me that you'll come back to me?" Trinity asked softly.

"I promise," Neo whispered.

Trinity reached up and slipped her good arm around his neck, drawing him down until her lips met his. She kissed him deeply, then pulled back. "I love you," she whispered urgently.

"I love you, too," Neo whispered back. "Promise you'll wait here for me? Really promise, not like before?"

"Really promise." Neo kissed her one last time before he felt his way to the door of the ship.

Trinity watched as Neo walked carefully across a pipe, then turned a corner.

After turning the corner, Neo watched in shock as a large face rose in front of him.

"What do you want?" the voice asked menacingly.

Thinking of Trinity, Neo answered the only way he could. "Peace." He explained about Smith and what he wanted to do. The next thing Neo knew, he was inside, staring at thousands of Smiths. As they fought, for the first time Neo felt himself losing. He couldn't do it, he would lose. Laying in the crater that used to be a street, covered in mud, he could hear Smith taunting him.

"Why do you do it? For love? Love is just something you humans make up to give purpose to your meaningless lives," Smith sneered.

No, Neo thought to himself. He forced himself to stand up. Suddenly he could feel another strength building inside of him, like the first time he'd fought Smith as the One. The feeling encouraged him to get up, that he could do it. Neo straightened and stared Smith in the eye. "It's over," he said.

"You're right," Smith smirked as he thrust his hand into Neo's chest. Within seconds the transformation was complete. Another copy of himself stared back at him.

Neo-Smith blinked once and removed his sunglasses. "It's over," Neo-Smith repeated. 

Without warning, the other Smith copies began exploding with light shooting out of their eyes and mouths. 

Smith stared in shock. "No," he gasped. "No, this isn't right. It's not supposed to end this way! This is my world!" Smith was screaming now. "I'm supposed to win! I'm supposed to win!"

Neo-Smith watched as light erupted from Smith's eyes and mouth. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Smith howled as he exploded into millions of pieces. Neo-Smith closed his eyes and with his last bit of strength blew the Smith shell off his body. Exhausted, Neo collapsed into the mud. Somewhere he heard a phone ringing. Neo felt to his side and grabbed a phone. Without questioning, he brought the phone to his ear and opened his eyes as the sentinel arms which had supported him lowered him to the ground and withdrew. 

"There will be peace," the Source growled. "Those who wish to be freed can be." Neo nodded and the Source sank back down. He blinked as black dots swarmed in front of his eyes, then took over as he went under. There was a wonderful floaty feeling. Neo didn't want to leave this place. Then he heard Trinity's voice floating back to him.

"Promise me that you'll come back to me?"

And his own reply of, "I promise."

Trinity. Neo fought his way back to the surface and opened his eyes. When he tried to stand, his legs went out from under him. Refusing to give in, Neo pulled himself along the pipe. It was slow and he had to stop frequently to rest. Finally, he arrived at the Logos and pulled himself up into the ship. He forced himself to make it up the ladder. "Trin!" he called. When he didn't get a response he yelled out again, louder. "Trinity! Are you all right?"

Trinity tried to stand to go to him but had to grip the chair to keep from falling. "I'm here," she called back. "I'm fine."

Neo followed the sound of her voice and jumped when she took his hand. He gathered her close as her good arm wrapped around him, grasping his shirt as she shuddered. He could feel her tears on his chest. 

"You were gone so long," she whispered. "I could feel you when you were jacked in."

"I could feel you, too," Neo answered, holding her tightly. "I could feel you believing in me."

"What happened in there?" Trinity asked.

Neo kissed the top of her head gently. "Peace," he said with a smile. "Let's go home."

Trinity nodded into his chest. "Yes." Then she froze. "Neo, we can't get back."

"Why not?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"I can't bend my left arm and I need them both to drive. And you..." Tears choked her voice, but she made herself continue. "Your eyes..." she finished softly.

"We can do this," Neo assured her. "I'll steer. You'll have to be my eyes for me though."

Trinity nodded. She helped Neo to his chair and he gently tugged her onto his lap.

"Are you too sore for the seatbelts?" Neo asked.

Trinity nodded. "I think so. You use it."

"No, I'm okay."

Trinity took a deep breath. "Start the engine, then put it in reverse."

Neo did and was taken aback when it backed up. "I'm surprised it works. I was sure the crash would have damaged her."

"The sentinels did it," Trinity explained, confusion lacing her voice. "A few minutes after you turned the corner, machines surrounded the ship. I thought they were going to destroy it. But they...fixed it. Turn to the left."

Neo did and Trinity covered his right hand with hers, helping to steer. 


	2. A Proper EndingBack to Zion

They'd flown for two hours in silence, both just happy to be together and going home when Trinity's curiosity overcame her. "Neo, what happened in there?" She felt him tense behind her.

"Not now," Neo answered softly. "I...I need some time to figure it out first."

Trinity flinched at the brush off. "Okay," she said slowly. "But if you want to tell..."

"I will," Neo assured her. "Just not right now."

"Down, Neo," Trinity directed. "Now straight." She paused, then added, "I'll be here when you're ready."

"I know."

A little over an hour later, Trinity started the scan for an open gate to Zion. "It looks like the only open gate is gate 3," she said. Neo nodded and with Trinity's help directed the Logos towards the opening.

At the Zion controls, Kid jumped as the computer began beeping. "Sir! Commander Locke, sir!" he exclaimed urgently. "The sensors show a ship approaching."

"A ship?" Locke rushed over. "What ship?"

"Well sir, the scanners say..." Kid paused, shocked. "They say it's the Logos, sir!"

"The Logos?! But...but that's impossible!" He peered at the screen. "They're approaching gate 3. Kid, go find Morpheus, Niobe, and Link. Now!"

Kid raced off as Locke rushed towards what had once been the dock.

As they approached the dock, Trinity gasped in horror. "The gate's only half open! We'll have to turn the ship!"

"We can't," Neo argued. "We're not strapped in!"

Trinity wrapped her legs around the footrests and grabbed the steering column with her good hand. "Hang on," she instructed. Neo immediately gripped the arm rest with one hand and wrapped his other arm around Trinity's waist, hating that he knew he was hurting her. Trinity turned the ship 90 degrees in its side. As they passed through the gate and she righted the ship, Trinity gasped. "Oh my God," she whispered, horrified.

"What?" Neo demanded. "What happened?"

"The dock," she said softly, tears filling her voice. "It's been destroyed."

"Describe it to me?" he requested.

Trinity took a breath. "Set the ship down first," she said, voice shaking.

"Where?"

Trinity helped direct him to what looked like a sturdy area. As the ship touched down and Neo switched off the engine, Trinity turned and linked her fingers with his. "I don't know if I _can_ describe it," she said softly. "There are...pods...and sentinels. And bodies. People, our people, dead, everywhere." Trinity's voice hitched and Neo gathered her close.

"That's enough," he said softly. "Do you think anyone lived?"

"I don't know," Trinity whispered through her tears. "We have to go check."

Neo nodded. "Do you think you can make it?"

"I think so." She stood up carefully and hissed out a breath of pain. Suddenly, she was exhausted. It felt like the last bit of energy she'd had had just left her body. It was all she could to do stay on her feet.

"Trinity," Neo was on his feet, reaching for her.

"I'm here, just...sore," Trinity led Neo down the ladder and opened the door. Before she could walk out, her legs buckled underneath her. Neo grabbed her and lifted her into his arms. 

Morpheus watched from where he was hidden behind one of the dead sentinels. The door opened and he held his breath, praying it was Neo and Trinity and fearing it was Bane. Morpheus watched as two figures appeared, one cradling the other. He rushed out, Niobe, Link, and Locke behind him. "Neo!"

Neo stopped and turned his head from side to side, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. Morpheus stepped in front of him and touched his shoulder. "Neo, what happened? Is Trinity..." somehow he couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

Trinity forced her eyes open. "No...Neo saved..." she closed her eyes again and let herself rest.

"Give Trinity to Link, Neo," Morpheus said gently.

Link took Trinity into his arms and she moaned softly in pain. "What happened?" Link asked as he carried her.

"Bane...crazy," Trinity murmured. "Neo...saved...peace."

"Let's go to the infirmary," Link soothed. "You can rest there, Cass will take care of you."

Morpheus laid a hand on Neo's shoulder. "Your eyes...what happened?"

Neo took a deep breath. "Bane, Smith was Bane. I destroyed Smith." He swayed and Morpheus caught him before he fell. Locke took his other arm and they dragged Neo down to the infirmary.

In the infirmary, Cass hooked Trinity up to diagnostic machines and started a saline IV. "She's been though a lot of punishment," Cass said as Link looked on. "Her torso is bruised and there are scars here, it looks like something...punctured her. Her upper arm needs to be stitched. Thankfully the bones are intact. But I think right now she just needs to rest to recuperate."

"How is she?" Morpheus asked as he lowered Neo onto the bed next to Trinity.

"She'll be fine. What happened to Neo?" Cass answered as she began tending to him.

"He destroyed Smith."

Cass paused hooking Neo up to the equipment, needing a moment to take that information it. "And his eyes?" she asked when she'd recovered from her surprise.

"I don't know, something about Bane and Smith...I guess we'll have to wait to find out what happened until Neo's recovered."

"He's physically exhausted, Morpheus. Whatever happened up there took so much out of them both."

Morpheus nodded. "They'll both recover?"

"In time," Cass answered.


	3. A Proper Ending: Recovery

A week later Morpheus was back in the infirmary, Niobe at his side. "You said they'd recover!" he yelled at Cass.

"Morpheus," Niobe said warningly. "They went through a lot and it's only been a week."

"I don't know what happened," Cass said, frustration and worry evident in her voice. She knew Morpheus wasn't really mad at her, he was worried. He had been to the infirmary everyday for the past week. "It's like they've given up, they're not fighting anymore."

Morpheus ran a hand over his face. "They can't, all the times they almost died, all the times they pulled each other through, brought each other back..."

"Wait, that's it!" Niobe exclaimed. When Morpheus and Cass just stared at her, Niobe hurried to continue. "Every other time, one of them has been there to pull the other through. But they can't do that now! They're connected, they need that connection."

"So what do we do?" Morpheus asked.

Niobe paused, thinking. "Cass, scoot Trinity over. Morpheus, move Neo over to her bed."

"Are you sure about this?" Morpheus asked warily as he laid Neo next to Trinity.

"Yes," Niobe assured him. "Trust me."

"I hope this works," Cass whispered to herself.

Two days later, Cass was sitting in the infirmary when she heard a moan. Cass hurried over to the bed as Neo moaned again. "Neo?" she asked. "Can you hear me? It's Cass."

"Cass," Neo rasped. "What happened? Where's Trinity?" He sat up quickly and tried to look around.

"Whoa, wait a second Neo. Trinity's safe, she's right next to you."

Neo felt next to him and his hand brushed Trinity's leg. "Trin," he gasped, his hands running over her body. "What's wrong with her? Why isn't she moving?"

Cass sighed. "She's unconscious, Neo. She's been getting better though since we put you in her bed. It'll be a little while still. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Can I get up?"

Cass paused. "If you feel up to it..."

Neo carefully slid out of bed and felt his way around the bed until he was next to Trinity. He sat down in the chair that Morpheus had been using and took Trinity's hand in his. As he stroked her fingers gently, Neo turned his head, trying to figure out where Cass was. "Cass, what happened here? Trinity told me what it looks like out there."

"I'll let Morpheus tell you, he wanted me to call him when you woke up." Cass left to call Morpheus and came back to find Neo talking softly to Trinity.

"We did it, Trin," he whispered, tracing one hand gently over her face. "We're home. And you're going to be just fine. Cass says you're doing much better. I love you, baby. So much."

Cass cleared her throat. "Morpheus is on his way. How are your eyes?"

"They don't hurt," Neo answered. "They don't work either."

"We did some tests while you were unconscious. It looks like your occipital lobes haven't been damaged."

"Is that good?" Neo asked, still facing Trinity, even though he couldn't see her.

"It's hopeful. We'll have to do some more tests to find out if we can save your vision, but it's a good sign."

"How's she doing?" Neo asked, kissing Trinity's fingers softly.

Cass smiled sadly. Seeing how much Neo loved Trinity made her miss Dozer even more. "Her heart rate is up and her resps are improving."

"How long have we been here?"

"Nine days."

Morpheus entered the room and a relieved smile spread over his face. "Neo. How are you feeling?"

"Good." Neo stood up and felt his way towards Morpheus's voice. "Cass says that Trinity's doing better. Morpheus, what happened here?"

Morpheus explained the battle for Zion, then asked the question he'd been waiting to ask for nine days. "Why did the sentinels stop, Neo? They just laid down like...dogs or something."

Neo nodded as he felt his way back to his chair and began to stroke Trinity's hair soothingly. "When I went to the Source, I didn't try to destroy the Matrix. I knew we couldn't win that war. Right then all I could think about was ending Smith and having peace so I could get Trinity back here so she would be safe. So I asked for peace. The Source said that if I could end Smith, it would stop the war. We can free those who wish to be free. And we can use this time to rebuild so eventually, we can end the Matrix."

Morpheus nodded. "And what happened with Bane? You said something when you first got here. Something about Bane being Smith?"

Neo nodded. "He was. The closest I could figure, Smith turned Bane into one of his clones, so we brought Smith's mind out in Bane's body. He tried to kill Trinity and did this to my eyes. But somehow, I could see Smith in him afterwards, in all these lights, like flame." 

Neo yawned and Morpheus smiled slightly. "Rest now, Neo. I'll be back later."

"Morpheus, wait," Neo stood, a small smile playing on his lips. "Kid really helped save Zion?"

"Yep. Who knew he had it in him?" Morpheus stroked a hand over Trinity's hair gently before leaving.

Smiling slightly to himself, Neo moved back to his side of the bed. He curled up next to Trinity and kissed her gently. "Did you hear that, sweetheart? Kid did good. Now we just need you to wake up and everything will be fine."

Neo spent the next three days sitting by Trinity, talking to her, anything that he could think of that might help. Cass had told him that he was recovering well enough to leave the infirmary but he refused to leave without Trinity. Finally, twelve days after arriving in Zion, Neo was resting his head on the bed.

Trinity could hear beeping and shivered slightly. Her chest and left arm hurt. Why was it so cold? She shifted and blinked her eyes open. As she regained consciousness, memories from the Machine City came flooding back to her. She moved her right hand and felt hair. Looking down, a smile bloomed on her face. "Neo," she said softly.

Neo's head jerked up and turned toward Trinity. "Trin?" he asked softly, hardly believing that it was true.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

Neo smiled, relief spreading over his face. "I'm fine. We're in the infirmary. How are you feeling?"

"I'm cold," Trinity said softly.

"I'll get Cass, she can bring a blanket." Neo stroked a finger lovingly down Trinity's cheek before standing. He felt his way to the other room where Cass was caring for a Zionian who had broken her arm during clean up. He felt his way back to Trinity with the blanket Cass had given him. He tucked it around her and as he did he heard a sniffle. Neo sat on the edge of the bed and raised his hand to Trinity's cheek. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. "Are you hurting?"

Trinity shook her head against his hand and forced herself to sit up. She gasped in pain but buried her face in Neo's chest. His arms came around her as she sobbed. Each sob sent stabs of pain through her chest and back but she couldn't contain them.

"You're okay," Neo soothed. "Sh, it's okay honey."

"I just...your eyes," she sobbed.

"Oh baby, don't cry for that. Please Trin, Cass said that there's hope."

Cass hurried into the room, relieved when she saw Trinity clinging to Neo. "Trinity, welcome back." She walked over to the bed as Neo carefully lowered Trinity back to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little sore," Trinity answered, trying to minimize her pain. "How long have we been here?"

"Twelve days." Cass checked her heart rate and did other tests. "I'm going to go call Morpheus. He's been worried about you."

After she left, Trinity reached for Neo's hand. "How did you do it? How did you heal me?"

"I just knew I could," he said softly. "The Oracle told me that I had power here as well as in the Matrix." Neo's eyes filled with tears which leaked out the sides and down his face. "I couldn't let you go, Trin. I love you too much."

Trinity smiled and brought his fingers to her lips so he could feel it. "I love you, too," she whispered softly as she sat up. Trinity bit back a gasp of pain but Neo could feel it as she wrapped her good arm around his neck. Seeing the worried look on his face, Trinity pulled his lips to hers and kissed him passionately, reveling in the feel of his lips on hers and the taste that only belonged to her love. Neo kissed her back, overjoyed that he could, that she was alive. Behind them, a throat cleared and they jumped.

"I guess you're feeling better, Trinity," Morpheus said, trying to hold back a smile.

Trinity nodded and grinned broadly. "Morpheus." He was standing there with Niobe, their fingers linked intimately. 

Morpheus left Niobe, walked to the bed, and folded Trinity into his arms. He stroked her hair gently as he pulled back. "How are you feeling?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm okay," Trinity reached for Neo's hand. She didn't feel comfortable being separated from him yet. She needed to touch him, to feel that he was alive, they both were, and they were safe. "Hello, Niobe. We brought the Logos back for you. She's taken a beating, but she'll work."

Niobe laughed. "Thanks."

Morpheus caught Niobe's eye and nodded. "Neo, may I see you?

Feeling Trinity's hand clutch his unconsciously, Neo stroked it reassuringly. "Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Trin."

Morpheus shook his head. "Not this. I'll bring him back," Morpheus smiled as he took Neo's arm to lead him from the room. Once they were in the hall and out of hearing distance, Morpheus stopped. "Thank you for bringing her back," he began. "I don't know how you did it, but right now I care less about the how than the why."

"I love her," Neo replied simply. "I need her, I couldn't leave her because I knew I couldn't do it without her."

"I appreciate your honesty," Morpheus said. "I just wanted to warn you...be careful with her. She loves you and I won't see her hurt."

Neo's face showed only shock. "I would _never_ hurt her," he all but yelled. "You've known that we're together for nearly a year and you've never had a problem with it before."

"That was different," Morpheus said calmly. "You were both so busy working, I know you needed her and she needed you. But everything's different now. There's peace. I don't want to see that tear you apart."

"It won't," Neo stated.

"Good." Morpheus paused briefly. "I've known Trinity for years. I unplugged her and I watched her grow up and become a soldier. But I also watched her hide her emotions and build a wall around her heart. I've never seen her as happy as she's been these past few months with you. I love Trinity like a daughter and I don't want to see her hurt."

Neo paused, surprised by Morpheus's honesty. "You won't," he finally answered.

Back in the main room, Niobe had taken a seat in the chair next to Trinity. "Are you really okay?" Niobe asked worriedly.

Trinity nodded. "I'm a little sore, but not too bad, considering."

"Morpheus told me what happened." Niobe laughed when she saw the shock on Trinity's face. "Neo told him."

"Are you and Morpheus...?" Trinity trailed off, feeling awkward. She remembered clearly when Niobe and Morpheus were together and their break up. Morpheus had been devastated but tried to hide it, as usual.

Niobe nodded. "Jason and I weren't meant to be together. All we did was fight."

Trinity nodded, not terribly surprised. "Is Link alright?" she asked, anxious to find out the fate of her friend.

"Link is fine," Niobe assured her. "So is Zee and so are Artemis and Athena," she added. Artemis and Athena were Cass and Dozer's children.

"Good," Trinity relaxed slightly. She grew quiet and looked around, waiting for Neo to return. What had Morpheus wanted to talk to him about? She's noticed both now and when Neo had briefly left her before to retrieve Cass that she felt much safer with him nearby. When he was close she felt like they could protect each other.

Niobe noticed that Trinity looked like she was on edge and sighed in sympathy. "Do you know when you can get out of here?" she asked, hoping to distract young woman who she'd helped raise. When Morpheus had unplugged Trinity, Niobe and he had just started dating. Niobe had still been at the academy and 15 to Morpheus's 20 when he introduced her to Trinity and asked Niobe to watch over the 9-year-old. Since then, Niobe had treated Trinity like a younger sister.

"I haven't asked," Trinity answered. "I have no idea what we're doing now." She paused. "Have we started rebuilding Zion? What steps are we taking to end the Matrix?"

Before Niobe could answer, Morpheus and Neo reentered the room. Neo felt his way to the bed and lowed himself next to Trinity. They immediately linked fingers and Trinity leaned into him. Morpheus stood by Niobe, resting a hand on her shoulder. "We've started rebuilding Zion, focusing on the internal damage first. Then we'll start repairing the dock. Neo, the council would like to see you when you're ready. They want a detailed report of what happened at 01 before we make any plans to end the Matrix."

Neo nodded. "We'll let you know when we're ready. The Source said that we can free those who wish to be freed. But we have to wait until Zion is fully operational again."

Morpheus nodded. "I will tell the council."

Niobe squeezed his hand and nodded towards Cass, who was hovering inside the door, looking not-so-happy. "Link and Zee want to visit, we'll have them wait a few hours." Niobe stood and smiled at Trinity and Neo. "I'm glad you're back."

Morpheus hugged Trinity again and allowed Niobe to pull him out of the room. Cass came back and began adjusting the sheets around her patients.

"What did Morpheus want?" Trinity asked, looking up at Neo.

"Well," Neo tucked his arm around her shoulders. "He warned me."

Trinity stiffened, imagining that Morpheus wanted Neo to go back into the Matrix for some reason. "He warned you against what?"

Neo paused. Trinity wasn't going to like this but he knew she was probably imagining something worse. "Morpheus warned me against you, actually."

"Me?" Trinity sat up and winded. "What do you mean he warned you about me?"

Neo reached out and gently drew her back to him, wrapping his arms around her. "Specifically? He warned me not to hurt you."

"He WHAT?!" Trinity shrieked, immediately fighting against Neo's grasp. "That pompous, meddling, over-protective..."

"Hey, hey, hey," Neo objected lightly. "Relax, Trin."

"I'm not going to relax, I'm going to kill him!" Neo, let me go!" She continued to pull away from him, determined to give Morpheus a rather large piece of her mind.

"Trinity calm down and listen!" Neo demanded as he tightened his grip on her. Trinity gasped in pain and stilled. 

"What?" she snapped.

"Don't be mad at Morpheus, Trin. He was protecting you."

"I don't need to be protected, Neo. I'm not a child. I can take care of myself and Morpheus of all people should know that!"

Neo gathered her close, trying to calm her down. "He does. Inside the Matrix, as a soldier, he trusts you. But he loves you like a daughter. He just wanted to make sure I was going to treat you right. And I am."

"I still don't like it," Trinity grumbled, even though she was touched that Morpheus thought of her as a daughter. Since he'd unplugged her, he'd been a father figure to her. "And I'll have to give him hell about it."

"I know. But I imagine I'll do the same thing when our daughter starts dating."

Trinity opened her mouth, closed it, and finally spoke. "Our daughter?" she asked, confused and amused.

"Maybe. Do you want to have kids, Trin?"

She paused, thinking. "I never really thought about it until we were in 01. I couldn't during the war, I couldn't bring a child into that. And I didn't have anyone who I wanted to have babies with until you." She smiled slightly. "But yeah, I do want kids." She paused. "Do...do you think that after everything that's happened I can still get pregnant?"

"I don't know," Neo answered softly. "In a few weeks we can have Cass do some tests to find out. But right now you need to concentrate on getting better." He shifted so Trinity's head was pillowed on his chest. 

"So do you," Trinity murmured, linking her fingers through his. As Trinity began to drift back to sleep, she realized Cass was carrying flowers and other gifts into the room. "Whazzat?" she mumbled.

"What's what?" Neo asked, kissing her temple gently.

"Flowers. Blankets. Stuff."

"Gifts from your fans," Cass explained with a smile. "If it's possible, you two are even more famous and beloved than before. People have been leaving presents for almost two weeks."

"Oh," Trinity murmured. "Should we keep them?"

"I think everyone would be hurt if you returned them," Cass said. "You two are heroes. You saved Zion and made peace."

"We were soldiers," Neo replied, rubbing Trinity's back gently. "We did our jobs."

"And right now, your jobs are to rest and heal," Cass said gently. She left to check on her other patient and when she came back, Trinity and Neo were both asleep, content in each other's arms.


End file.
